Broken Souls
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Three souls are drawn forth from the depths of the galaxy to make their mark on the evergrowing First Order. Each chosen specifically by Snoke himself to train and become a Knight of Ren. However, each of them have their own reasons for helping the First Order; loyalties will be tested, alliances will be destroyed, and power will be awarded to only the greatest.
1. Terra

**The Knights Of Ren**

 **Terra Helene - Saru Ren**

The Dark Lord of Ren stood about the sandy clearing of a desert, his ship stood tall in the background and across from him the night palace of the Hutt family; it was now used as a place for slave owners to sell their product and parties to be hosted without a host. His visor reflected off the sun as he looked over his shoulder to face General Hux.

"I will go in alone. You will wait here until I return."

"Yes, Sir." General Hux replied, but as usual his responses lacked respect whenever they were directed towards Ren. Kylo ignored it for now and ventured forward towards the sandy castle of death. The wind flew past him, his black clothing drifting around with it, clenched fists at either side of him.

His mission of a personal value, but also on accord of Snoke's wishes. The resistance was growing in numbers and Ren was assigned a mission to draw in apprentices for the new order, but he would not trust someone new amongst his ranks. Instead he was determined to find an old friend, now merely an acquaintance in the eyes of his new persona. Terra Helene. A fellow force user who was sent away as soon as he had went against Luke SkyWalker.

He was closest with her unlike the others and decided she would be a perfect candidate to finish her training under him. However, he was not sure what he would find as he sauntered through the palace's dark hallways towards the music and laughter floating from its center. He hadn't seen her in years, yet the feelings he had were so strong and he could sense her presence very close.

He entered the main lobby; dancers stood on tables, music played in the corner, guests danced here and there, drinking to their hearts content. The area was dingy and dark, but slightly lit by old lights hanging from the ceiling. Jabba's palace was nowhere near its former self, years of no ownership had obviously taken a toll on its walls and sand encrusted floors. He scanned over the crowd, sweaty bodies moving as one, woman screaming out protests, but nobody caring. One particular voice had shot his gaze directly to the center of the lobby.

There the crowd had formed a circle and at the center danced a woman of extreme beauty. One he could no longer identify as a child, but a fully mature woman; voluptuous hips, curvy figure, plump breasts and a firm behind. She wore a red bra, at its sides hung maroon silk cloths which hung down over her black lingerie underwear. Her silver hair was longer than the last time he had seen her, it fell over her shoulder in slick waves and blue eyes accented the pale skin and flushed cheeks. **She** wasn't a **girl** anymore, **she** was a **woman**.

He felt as if he was being lured towards her, but he quickly reverted back to his mission. He watched her from afar, waiting for her to notice him, but after years of not feeling his aura he did not expect her to. He stepped forward, but a blue twilek dancer came up to his side. She smiled at him seductively and wrapped both her arms around his bicep.

"Can I get you anything big boy?" She bit her bottom lip, giving a sultry look, he violently shook her off his arm. His focus going back to Terra in which he paid closer attention to the metal collar wrapped around her neck.

"Hey you!" A voice hollered over the music, he peered over his shoulder. One of the pimps was standing there, standing beside him was the blue twilek girl with her arms crossed. He grabbed the lapels of his brown tank top, just brushing the bottom of his double chin. His belly extended out with grease stains and the button of his cargo pants protruding out. "You can't touch the merchandise unless you pay." He ground out, Kylo Ren remained impassive. He turned completely to the pimp and took one intimidating step forward.

"You." He spat, the ventilator of his mask enhancing his inhale. "Take me to Janshu Ketan." The man snarled, his pig like nose twitching in aggravation.

"If you aren't paying then split." Kylo Ren tilted his head in the direction of the twilek girl, then back to the man. He rose his hand up in front of his faces

"You will take me to your superior." The man straightened immediately, he snorted.

"I will take you to my superior." His grungy voice dropped into a haze, the twilek girl backed away in fear as her pimp led Kylo Ren through the crowd. He glanced back at the spot where Terra was, only to find an alien Zabrak holding her firmly against his body. Ren felt a primal instinct to kill him as he watched the alien's hands run down her curves. Intricate blue lined tattoos filling in the spaces of her bare skin and disappearing into the back of her bottom lingerie. He could feel her cringe, he could feel her fear and it made him sick.

The crowd came to a closing, half-naked woman moving back and forth between the space of sweaty bodies to the makeshift throne. There sat Janshu Ketan, more of a monster than a species. He was large, muscular, but fatty around his hips and tall, flaps of skin hanging down over his stomach. He wore a black robe of sorts, covered in dirty crumbs and other substances that couldn't be made out. His smell created an aroma that caused the crowd to keep there distance, not much justice for the human woman sitting on his lap.

His eyes came in contact with Ren and he broke out into bits of boisterous laughter. His lips parted into a tight lipped grin that revealed rotten teeth, the human woman held a hand over her nose.

"Well if it isn't Kylo Ren himself!" The music stopped and the entire population of the room paused in time. Their attention now turned to the man in shrouds of black, the Knight stepped closer to the center of the circle that had formed at the front of the throne.

"What brings me the horror of being in your presence?" Suddenly the pimp who had led him to Janshu had snapped from his trance. He awkwardly pulled himself back into the protection of the audience.

"I am looking for a girl." He rose his arms up and gestured around, the woman falling from his lap with a huff.

"You have surely come to the right place, great lord." He snapped his fingers and several woman drew out to present themselves to the Knight. They would have seen Ren's scowl of disgust if his mask wasn't covering his expression.

"No." Ren flicked his hand in their direction and they cowered away. "I am looking for Terra Helene." Janshu's amusement was no longer present, he leaned back in his chair and grimaced.

"Sadly enough, she is my personal slave." He looked into the center of the crowd and waved for her to be brought forward. "A special girl you see, my favorite." He spat, Kylo Ren did not watch Terra be pushed onto her knees before Janshu. She was trying desperately to hide her shaking, her eyes directed towards the dirt ground.

"Look at me, Princess." Kylo Ren's fists clenched at the name, since it was more true than anyone could know. Princess Terra Helene of Naboo, the now First Order owned planet. Terra rose her gaze hesitantly, tears brimming her eyes as she stared at Janshu.

"This man wants your attention..." He gestured to Kylo Ren, she did not look in his direction. "Tell him what I told you." She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes in shame.

"I am a whore reserved only for my master and his most humble servants-" She stuttered. "Nothing more and no one else." Her Echani accent coming out more prominently as she continued.

"See." Janshu chuckled whole heartedly. "Come to your master, Terra. Sit at his feet like a good little worm." Terra didn't move, her face clenched and she stumbled onto her feet. "I said come to me!" Janshu shouted, Terra was frozen with fear. Terra failed to do as he said in the required time and Ren watched Janshu press a button at the armrest of his throne. The collar around her neck buzzed and Terra fell to her knees with a shriek, her body jolting about and trembling with electricity. Janshu did not pick up his finger, Kylo Ren looked back and forth between the monster and his so called 'pet'. She laid into her back, her body arched up hands scratching at the collar as a loud scream of pain left her lips. Janshu finally removed his finger and Terra's jerking stopped, she helplessly rested on the floor. Red burns etching the edges of the collar around her neck, Ren did not pull away his gaze.

"It's something I found out a great deal ago..." Ren darted his head in Janshu's direction. "How electricity can mar one's ability to use the force." He cleared his throat sarcastically, Terra pushing herself up shakily. "I prove my point by using it on her, I did save her life after all. Moping around in her own filth on the streets of Couresaunt and by far the only slave that I have had the longest. Since she was just about a girl in the growing stages of life I would presume..." He shook his head at her. "Pity she hasn't learned her place yet."

If only Janshu wasn't important in the likes of Snoke's plans, Kylo Ren would have killed him on sight at the very utterance of those words. But Kylo Ren was told by Snoke and reprimanded by Hux to be entirely diplomatic. He hated politics and this in fact was a purely political situation. A transaction between the First Order and a senator of the old Empire and the new Order.

"I have brought something to compensate for a payment on her." Kylo said, his voice dripping with irritation, a bit rash considering that he thought nothing of her as property. She let out a groan and slopped her way over to Janshu's side, her face wrinkling when she leaned her head against his knee. He placed a hand over her head in which she contained a brief flinch.

"I don't want money."

"The Supreme Leader figured as much. He is offering land instead, a lot, over fifty acres on Mustafar for your mining company."

"Fifty acres?" Janshu snorted. "How stupid do you think I am? Tell your leader that if he wants this woman I want five-hundred acres, not a flimsy fifty."

"It is not entirely up to you. She is property of the First Order already considering that she was once a Padawan. You already know about the warrant that the First Order had put out for all former Jedi."

"Those stupid bounties have no jurisdiction on Tatooine." Kylo took another step forward.

"No. But they do on Couresaunt, which means that you had disobeyed a direct command of the First Order. We can consider such things as betrayal, especially in your case Senator." Janshu contemplated the threat behind Kylo Ren's words, there was no way this meeting was turning in the direction of peaceful negotiations. "You can either turn the woman over to me, or I can leave and return with a court order for your arrest." Janshu's expression softened from its concentration at that statement. His hand tightened around the white tresses of her hair and she whimpered. "And you will be publicly executed in front of the senate."

"To make a statement?!" The ground must have rumbling as the burly alien stood up from his throne. His fingers not relenting on their hold of Terra's hair, she was held up off of the graph forced to hold herself up by her grip on Janshu's wrist. "Snoke knows that I am far too valuable to be killed." Kylo Ren remained as calm and collected as he could. He had never been so affected by another's pain, it was simply the fact that he could feel every emotion she had.

"So he would merely punish you something not deadly, but almost."

"Threatening me will not get you anywhere..." He tossed Terra onto the floor, a few feet away. "She isn't leaving." One of his henchmen casually walked towards her to bring her to her cell at Janshu's command, but one step away from her and he was pushed into the nearest wall by an undetected force.

"I have been as reasonable as I can Senator Keetan. Either you accept the deal, or I will be forced to kill you."

"My mines are far too important, Ren. I doubt you have the guts to kill me yourself, without the fear of your master lurking over you."

"But I am not..." A froffy and collected voice arose from the silent crowd as they parted to allow a certain General to make his way to the center of attention. He stopped alongside Ren, his posture meaning business and authority. He made a quick glance in Terra's direction before looking back at Janshu. "Where Ren has no political reign I certainly have more freedom to choose what your fate shall be, Senator. The Supreme Leader wants this girl and if you fail to meet the quota, well then I already have a commission signed by the whole senate themselves that gives me utter permission to bomb this entire facility without a trace." Janshu physically clenched up at the General's admittance. "You won't be missed." Hux finished with a sneer, Janshu plopped back down in his throne with defeat.

"Take her then, she means nothing to me." It was obvious that Hux was trying to hide his victory grin. Ren hated that too.

"Collect her Commander, we are on a strict time limit." Hux ordered as he walked past Ren with a furious step, the clear enjoyment of giving such an edict was written in his words. Ren gazed in Terra's direction, she was finding herself back onto her feet. By then she was covered in dirt and grim from being tossed around and her silk hair, which had been so perfect before, was tangled and messy.

"The key senator?" Ren applied rather vehemently, Janshu hesitantly threw a thin card out onto the floor before him. Kylo caught it with the force as it barely touched the ground and drew it to his palm. He cautiously made his way over to Terra, the room was silent and distant, it was as if no one was there. He stopped beside her, she did not look up at him and he held the card out to her between his fingers. He observed her reaction from something akin to complete and utter terror to relief. She pulled the card from his hand and clicked it into the slot on her neck.

As the collar fell away an array of red burns and deep lashes were revealed. She mindlessly caressed her fingers over them with a short sob, dropping the key with its collar. She did not look up at Ren once, she kept her gaze averted to the ground.

"If she doesn't want to leave she can surely stay." Janshu jokingly pointed out, a quiet laughter fell over the crowd.

"That will not be necessary." Kylo replied, he rose a hand up to drift his fingers across a clot of her hair that came pouring down her neck. He lifted it to further investigate the wounds, cut deep into her chalk-like skin. She took a far stride away when the tip of his glove traced a laceration. "She is coming with me." He removed his outer cloak, with it the hood had disappeared. He held it out to her for her to take, she considered it before taking it as he silently insisted. She wrapped herself with the article of clothing and held it shut with one hand.

"Come on. We can't keep the General waiting." Kylo stated, starting his way towards the exit Terra followed without hesitation.

She didn't look back.


	2. Lark-Terra

**Lark Gantu - Zek Ren**

It was not unusual to find a lonely man at the foot of a bar, drinking to his hearts content on the face of Nar Shadda. On the moon city this man would most likely be drinking to relieve himself of some emotion, that is always what drinking did to a man. Someone would sometimes leap from the heights of a skyscraper and fall for hours to their death. The police had caught many people trying to attempt a suicide, but no one would dare jump from such great heights.

On this planet falling was no quick death, it was perhaps the slowest and most painful. Far worse than drowning in the seas of Kamino, instead one would feel the plummeting echo of their heart rate as they watched people carelessly trek the upper levels of the city. They would surely see the defenseless individual, a citizen falling endlessly to hell and never once would they bat an eye. That was what made the act so painful: you already felt like no one cared, but to see that with your very eyes was proof, something that hurt even worse than a feeling.

This man had plans to jump, he had been thinking about it for the past several hours. From another location in the bar he had been watched by none other than Kylo Ren, reading the man's thoughts and most personal depressions.

The man was dressed in a tattered tunic, but surprisingly he had had enough money to buy several drinks that night. His brown hair was long and braided back into an intricate bun, where several other braids hung in the process. His hazel eyes paid attention to the lip of his cup as he took sip after sip, but he was hardly intoxicated. It must had been genetics, human always prevailed, but there was no doubt a hint of alien blood in him. The metabolism was quite important when one made their decision to get drunk. He was drinking because of his family, no more than a day prior they had been murdered in a robbery; two kids, girls, and his twilek wife. Kylo felt his rage earlier on as he entered the pub, the man had been turned down by the robotics of what this city considered Justice. About four hours ago, Lark had made justice himself and got revenge on the man who was accountable for his family's murder, a native to Rodia. The force was so powerful in so many ways, Kylo never would have found this man without it as this man never would have found the suspect otherwise.

Kylo had patiently waited for this man to make his move and when Rush hour passed, he did. He stood up from the bar and took his supposed last gulp of alcohol before making his way to the balcony of the pub. Ren followed suit, in his hand he fiddled with a piece of leather. Something he had found on the dead body of Lark's wife, a piece of a pouch that she would always carry.

Ren exited, stopping at the framed metal of the balcony. Lark leaning over as the wind and fuel stench atmosphere came pouring into his nose. It was silent for a long time, Lark was no longer reminiscing in the past several hours. Ren clarified that his final thoughts were of good moments with the ones he loved.

"You have been watching me for a lousy six hours..." Lark's lazy voice filled the quiet wind that came rushing past them, Ren's robes floating around him with grace. "What do you want?"

"I figured a man like you deserved a sense of privacy."

"But you didn't give me any privacy."

"Space, would be the better definition." Ren cautiously found his way beside Lark, who had kept firm against the ground as the buildings swayed from side to side with a calming motion. Lark's sweaty hands clenched and unclenched as he looked down into the foggy sky stories beneath them.

"It's a long way down." He joked nervously, but Ren knew that Lark would go on with this regardless of his fear. It was convincing the man to not go on with it that would be the real struggle.

"Of course it is, but all the more welcoming i'd assume." Lark nodded in response.

"I can see them on the other side..." He mumbled under a scattered breath, looking up into the night sky. "They are holding their arms out to me, begging me to come back to them."

"Perhaps, but maybe not quite this soon." Lark glanced over at Ren, the slits of his mask making it harder to connect with the being inside.

"Maybe not, but I have to be with them."

"Don't you think you have another purpose, a destiny so to speak?"

"And what might that be?" Lark already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear. Another reason why falling was so painful, nobody cared, but to hear that somebody did made it all different. Made it seem pointless to look down into the abyss and jump. Ren held the leather patch out to Lark, Lark's eyes widened when he saw it.

"How did you-"

"I am Commander of the First Order, I can do a great many things." Ren answered, Lark accepted the material, stitches of red wool running through the fine leather. He smiled as a fond memory came back to him and then he looked back up at Ren.

"Thank you."

"No need for sentiment. I am here to retrieve you, not to make you feel better." Lark shoved the leather into his pocket and gripped onto the railing again.

"I can still do this."

"I know, but in the end it won't be my decision. I am here to only make an offer."

"Of what?"

"The Supreme Leader is constructing a table, specific characters only and you have been one of the four honored with such a high standard." Lark was silent as he thought the Knight's words over, tearing them apart and putting them back together again.

"I see." He replied and looked back down at his death below.

"Hours. You fall for hours, why die so meaninglessly when you can die for a great cause?"

"It isn't much of a decision, is it commander?" Lark said, but not in any tone that was aggravated.

"No, I am afraid."

"You would just pick me up out of the air with a shuttle or something."

"Depends actually, right now I am trying to prevent such arduous work in my near future." Lark stared out at the bright lights of his city, he knew this was no longer his home. "You are strong with the force, you have never been given the ability to hone your talents. Join me, I can teach you the true meaning of the dark side. Your power will be endless." Lark traced a finger over the pocket where the leather would be found.

"Alright, you have my loyalty. But know that I owe you nothing."

"Of course not, I am not here to save your life..." Ren's boots hit the metal terrace with a light patter. "I am here to claim it." And with something akin to a wamp rat leaving his home, Lark followed.

* * *

A thick glass; see through by one side, utterly black on the other. What she couldn't see, Kylo could. What she felt, he felt also. Emotions of pain, sorrow, rage, fear, and depression all jumbled up into a slurry of fire and ice. To the many officers, doctors, and troopers that passed the glass they would see nothing but a shame ridden woman crouching in the corner, sobbing. But to Ren it was a mirror, it was his very mind put on display for the world to see. He was vulnerable on the other side of the slate, they saw him cry at night and they saw him tremble.

The doctors were forced to sedate her within the first week, it eventually became a seemingly endless habit after that. She had trouble sleeping, she would stay awake for day clawing marks into her skin and sometimes, if Ren listened hard enough, she would scream. She would stop in front of the glass and rest her forehead against it, begging for someone more than just a doctor, or an officer assigned to give her a psychiatric evaluation. She would talk to the cameras at every corner of the room and everyone would pity her.

The General did not believe what the physicians were telling him, how morbid and dead she would make herself seem. He didn't believe until he saw it with his own eyes, a cold shell shaking and trembling and sobbing and being sleepless. Even Ren saw the pity in him that day and he couldn't take it any longer.

Kylo Ren had talked to the Supreme Leader about her behavior and he insisted that it was due to years of abuse. Kylo agreed and decided it would be best that he take over her care from that point on. If anything he would be the one to train her, the one for her to trust. So one night she had awoken from a horrible nightmare; they were everywhere, groping her and raping her. Not even the sedation could keep her asleep for long. She had hardly noticed him as she scaled her way over to a corner of the room. He was crouching silently across the bed that they had made for her.

The room was dark, aside from a gleaming light against the wall that lit up a portion of the room. The metal of his mask glinted with a shimmer as he tilted his head in her direction. She pulled her knees to her chest, the fabric of her shirt loose and runny over her tiny form. The marks around her neck had healed to an extent, but the scars would forever be there. Marring the smooth skin that once was, now jagged and unruly.

"What do you want?" Her voice whispered, she had such a beautiful accent to it. He had always admired that when they were young. She use to be brave and strong in their youth, now she was this. A cold, lifeless shell. A mirror. An obsession to him.

"I came to check on you." He gradually rose up to stand so as not to scare her, navigating the room towards a data load that sat beside her bed. He lifted it up, she was looking at him, evaluating him herself. He could sense an uncertainty and confusion that was a sign that she was trying to remember him, his aura mostly, the aura of the force. "It took me a while to make sure you were comfortable in here. I sent this to you." He held up the data pad with one glove-clad hand, invisible blood stains scarring the leather for an eternity, thus scarring himself. Perhaps it made him feel better to know that he was trying to do something good for someone, but in all truth, it didn't matter to him. He didn't need to do good things to feel good about himself. He knew that when being a Sith 'feeling good' was no longer possible. Sith weren't good. So he merely did these few favors for her because he knew the pay off in the end.

Tears strained from her eyes like water from rice, her eyes by now a deep, dark blue. It was unusual for the Echani to be gifted with such an eye color, his uncle attributed the trait to the force.

"I thought you might be interested in reading or watching the broadcasts that come from nearby planets." He sighed. "Probably has been years since you've really known what has been going on in this galaxy." She averted his eyes as soon as his head turned in her direction. "You can look at me, you know?" She drew in an earthquake of breaths, huge gulps with shaky exhales. But they were quiet. "I won't hurt you."

"That's what he said!" She spat at him, her tone was loud, but quiet and somber. She clenched hers eyes shut tight and licked her lips, her teeth rubbing against each other and causing a sickening click. "That's what they all said." She continued obstinately.

"And I can't keep what happened from happening, what's done is done. But I can promise you that you will be safe, I won't hurt you." She was heaving, chest rising and falling erratically. He had one thought to pull himself into her mind and see the horrible memories, but that most likely surface a side of her that he did not want to bring out. "I am going to sit next to you." She shoved herself further against the wall, but did not answer. He stepped forward, so cautiously that his boots could barely be heart against the metal floor. When he was close enough he leaned against the wall and sat down. He place his elbows on his bent knees and brought his hands up to the mechanisms of his helmet.

"I know what it's like." He picked it up as it hissed and placed it down on the floor between his thighs. It made a loud clanking noise that caused her to flinch, but her eyes peaked up from under her forearm and she saw him. His ruffled black hair and deep brown eyes, she recognized him somehow and that brought an unseemly warmth to her. She felt safer, but she was still so scared. Kylo Ren felt this release and took the moment to glance at her, this time she did not look away.

"You don't know what they did, what I went through." Her hand unconsciously went up to caress her neck and the wounds that resided there.

"I know it was not pretty, but you have a greater calling. It is time to forget what they did to you and join me." He held his hand out towards her, she didn't take it and merely stated at it.

"Do I know you? From somewhere?"

"Yes, we were once great friends." She regarded him for a moment, then one tentative hand reached out towards his own. "We were one taught by the same man and raised in the same temple." He fingertips touched his and he closed the remaining distance grabbing her hand completely. He yanked her close to where she gasped her shoulder blade met his own. "And I promise that you will never be hurt again." She looked into his eyes as leather squeaked over her fingers, massaging the soft skin. She didn't reply and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer, catching the natural scent of her hair. It was quiet, her breath evened out and her body stilled against his own.

"Ben." She muttered under her breath before just falling long of the sleep that was much needed. She didn't wake up for hours and Ren didn't move until he had other work to do.


End file.
